Violet Orbs
by rukiafun
Summary: Coincidence,curiosities,suspicion,supernaturals,phenomenons and fate.Were they really meant to be in this event?Or were her eyes just telling the truth?The story contains school life,sex,lust and some disturbing happenings.
1. Presence Number 1

**The Presence of the Violet Orbs**

Orihime Inoue moans as she felt her self coming. As the thrust won't slow down she felt herself tightening her hold on the desk as she rest her head to her partner's shoulder. "Grimmjow…" She said the name as she holds on to his shoulder squeezing it telling him to stop.

"Don't worry…" He hissed, slowing his movement. "Widen your legs" He whispers in her ears as she did what she was told to, his hands slowly touching her thighs. "Why won't you just leave Ichigo and stuck up with me?" He questioned her, looking directly at her eyes with lust.

Orihime didn't answer she knew she shouldn't just easily give up. "I can't… I love him… so much!" Her words were shaken as Grimmjow Jaggerjack thrust become rough telling her that he couldn't accept it.

"Why? I can treat you better not like him… treating you just like a friend." That hurt Orihime the word friend she knew that from the start but she can't stop herself from loving him. "And what matters the most is… if you love him why are you fucking around me?"

"Because I feel lonely… he do it too… to other girls. Fucking them around when his boredom increase." That was truly true Ichigo didn't care about others feelings, the only thing he just love was his friends and that includes her.

-!!-

Rukia Kuchiki clicks the 'stop' on her flip top cellphone. Naming the video 'Student's Scandal' she then close her phone and stuck it on her bra. She then quietly walks out not wanting to bother the two students having sex. "I wonder what Ukitake would say about this…" she then walks around the campus exiting her way in the gate, guards are unaware of her presence. She then took her phone out again to look at the time. "Shit it's already 5:30pm my brother will get mad. It was the first day anyway."

-!!-

"If you were a naughty girl you would be rich right now!" Ukitake Joushiro complement while Rukia didn't bother answering him. They were in a Coffee Shop waiting for her brother. "This is definitely Inoue, I'm not mistaking."

"Just get on with it! Bluetooth it already…" Rukia can't wait to get her hands on her phone again. "Well, I didn't expect them to be having sex after school hours. It was first day after all."

"You are lucky not to be noticed." Ukitake bring out his phone and opened his Bluetooth to send the video into his phone. "You're going to put this in your laptop right?"

"Yeah and then delete it on my phone, you don't know when people's hands get on my phone." Rukia sip her coffee as she raised an eyebrow. "Could you pass me the sugar?"

Ukitake placed the sugar near her coffee. "How many videos do you have already?" Ukiake look at her. As the Bluetooth was finished he hand her phone again and then save the copy from his phone. "I'm going to show this to Aizen… and might as well your brother. He's not being mad about this right?"

"Yeah he's not. It's not like I'm a pervert or something and I'm totally not getting horny about this kids. It's just coincidence whenever I walk around late at school. It's like my eyes can see through walls. I already have 20 I guess…" Rukia finish her coffee and look at the window to see if her brother was around. "He's late"

"Yeah, he really is. Talk about your eyes… Does your brother know about it?" It was Ukitake's turn to drink his coffee and raised an eyebrow also. "Yuck! Pass me the sugar!"

Rukia laughs as she place the sugar to him. "Of course he does! He's my brother!"

"So are you still fortune telling? Still seeing weird stuffs?" Ukitake put 4 cubes of sugar in his coffee.

"Obviously, Ukitake this supernatural thingy will never leave me! You might get diabetes!" Rukia then notice her brother coming inside of the café. "Aniki!"

Byakuya Kuchiki then notices her sister and one of his closest friends Ukitake. He walks towards them. "Sorry if I'm late. I'll just get my breakfast at school. Let's go."

"Don't worry we'll take ours too at school" Byakuya eyed his friend. "We just drink an awful black tea!" He smiled and tap at his shoulder. As they walk outside of the café to go to school Ukitake opened his mouth again. "Where were we Ruki? Our topic was about this supernatural thingy of yours"

"Yeah I guess so." Rukia look up to see the sky. "It's going to rain…"

"You can tell so much. You should be a reporter about weather or something." Ukitake look at Rukia, she didn't took off her look at the sky.

"Stop telling her some senseless thing Ukitake. Ruki you should avoid so much talk about this around other people okay?" Byakuya look at his little sister. She smiled and nodded.

"Well that maybe too late Kuchiki. You and your sister are very popular at school. Even though Ruki is a transfer student." Ukitake interrupt their little sibling-caring-for-each-other. "But I heard something else." Ukitake smirk at Rukia. Byakuya eyed him. "I heard about your tarot telling are very expensive."

"Well I'm too clumsy to get a part time job." Rukia talk childish not liking the topic that they are having.

"Don't be like that. Well it's not bad I think." Ukitake thought as they were already near school.

-!!-

"Well I'll see you around break time." Rukia waves at her brother and to Ukitake. She then went to go to another route to go to her class.

Ukitake smiled as the girl's figure disappears. They then turn around to go to their class. "I wonder…" Byakuya look at him. "If Ruki can see ghost or something."

"She can"

"She can!?" Ukitake look at Byakuya. "I just notice when I first met your sister she was likes seeing through me, those big violet orb eyes!" Ukitake scratch the back of his head.

"Good morning to you two!" Shinji was leaning in their class's door with a big grin on his face. "What's up you two look like you didn't have your breakfast."

"Well we really haven't" Ukitake said simply.

Byakuya really need just to sit down, he pass through the boys and opened the door to just hear some loud fan girls screams for him.

-!!-

Rukia opened the door to her classroom and sit in her seat in the corner. Hanging her bag beside the desk and buried her face in her arms. _I hate the rain…_ then someone poke at her arm. She lifts her head to see who it was. It was Mahana Natsui. "Yes?" She introduces herself in the first day but Rukia wasn't interested in being friends with her.

"Well… I was really going to ask you this yesterday but I just reassured if the rumor was really true. You do fortune telling right?" she said then suddenly everybody stops chattering and look at them. "I can pay. So let's start, it ain't time yet anyway."

"It's expensive." Rukia look at Mahana Natsu's eyes, eye to eye.

Mahana step back then. "I said I can pay!" She then turn around the other chair in front of her and place it near Rukia's desk. _What was that earlier…? Her eyes… like devils or something._

Rukia put her hand on her skirt's pocket and took out the tarot cards. Everybody then round around. Rukia line the cards by 8, 2 rows, and the 4 cards were dividing into 2 and put 2 cards on the left side and another 2 to the right side and the last card was in front of her. "40,000zeny still want to continue?" Rukia look at Mahana.

Mahana gulps as she heard the price. _That expensive!?_ She expected this anyway she really brought 50,000 to be sure. "Yes."

"Ask" Rukia look at her.

"I have a boyfriend and I wonder if he loves me and it's not cheating on me" Mahana was a little embarrassed about the question.

Rukia opened the 8 cards in front of her. Rukia saw The Hanged Man and The Fool card. "He doesn't love you."

Mahana eyes widen. "What?"

Rukia eyed the card The Empress card was shown. "He has another mistress or should I say another girlfriend."

Rukia then opened the other 8 cards. Rukia eyes glared at the, The Death card. "Your mom has a cancer; I give you a little caring advises, why don't you stay as long as possible to your mother and dump your guy so you won't look like a fool."

Rukia opened the 2 card in the left. The Lovers and The Emperor card was shown. "You'll get another one and I think you won't regret him" she opened the other side. The Tower card. "You should do something about being a scapegoat."

Rukia opened the last card. The Hermit. "Don't waste your time on useless thing." Rukia then pick up the cards and slide them in her skirt and reach out a hand, signing for payment.

Mahana Natsui was quiet, she reach out for the money. Everybody got back to their seat whispering about Rukia how she can tell scary stuff, some of Mahana's friend Michiru Ogawa gotten chills as she heard telling her friend's mom is sick and then suddenly the door opened. As the girls started to stare at them nonstop, Mahana herself was stop also by the people who came in.

Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends entered the room.

"Good morning, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime walk towards Tatsuki and the others.

"Morning, I really envy walking around with popular people in school." Tatsuki whispered in Orihime.

"Don't say that." Orihime laughs.

"Sorry I didn't go to school yesterday, it was first day anyway." Tatsuki said. "Want to hear something?"

Orihime smiles as the popular people who came in wanted to hear it out also. It was good you didn't go to school yesterday.

"Can we join?" Rangiku Matsumoto bug in.

"Of course!" Tatsuki said.

Renji Abarai, Kira Ixuru, Hisagi Shuuei and so as the other popular people that wanted to hear it out.

"Is it about sex?" Grimmjow interrupted.

"I would really open my ears for that!" Hisagi smirks.

"Stop it guys, it's not about it!" Orihime glared at them as her friends can't talk back. "So what is it about?"

"You remember about the hottest girl in high school when we are still in middle school?" Chizuru Honshou said.

"Youruichi Shishoin?" Orihime said.

Soi Fong then walks towards them.

"Looks like lesbi here heard something hot!" Hisagi teased.

"Well, they said she was acquaintance with that girl over there." Chizuru pointed out Kuchiki Rukia.

"So what?" Soi Fong interrupted. Chizuru was getting a little bit horny when looking at this woman. Soi Fong was popular for having the shortest skirt in the school.

"Well… if you haven't heard the rumor that girl over there do some tarot fate." Tatsuki said. "Earlier Mahana request for it!"

"Oh really?" Orihime look at Mahana she looks depressed.

"And it cost 40,000zeny!" Chizuru yelp.

"What!? Isn't that… too much!?" Orihime said.

"She's rich as she looks like!" Tatsuki said.

"Don't tell me you people believe that?" Toushiro Hitsugaya interrupted.

"You don't?" Rangiku came closer to him.

"Not really… but it sounds pathetic." Toushiro said.

"Yeah a boring one!" Renji said not really interested from the start.

They stop when they heard some squeak from the table. It was from Rukia's desk.

"Are you alright?" Ryo Kunieda asks, she was beside Rukia's desk.

"Yeah… somebody must be talking about me…" Rukia lean in the chair.

"What are you talking about!? When you accidentally push your desk, it doesn't mean someone is talking about you!" She smiles.

Rukia smirks. "Oh really?" She then stand up and started walking.

"Where are you going? The teacher might come in!" Ryo said.

"Just going to wash my face." Rukia said as she didn't directly go to the door but to Mahana Natsui. Rukia stop beside her, Mahana notice this and look at her. Rukia then lean down to the level of her ear and whisper something that made Mahana widen her eyes. Rukia then gone out to the classroom to go to the bathroom.

Orihime and the others notice this. Mahana suddenly got up and pack her things. "Natsui-san where are you going?" Orihime asks.

"I'm sorry but I'll leave school today, I'll try going tomorrow!" After that she run and was gone.

"What's her problem?" Rangiku asks. The others just shrugged.

"I think she's going to stay with her mom in the hospital." Michiru said.

"Why?" Orihime asks.

"Well Mahama's mom has a cancer." Tatsuki said.

"Well didn't you forget what she said?" Chizuru bump in. "Didn't that girl said Mahama should stay with her mom as soon as possible? Don't tell me her mom…"

"Don't go to that conclusion!" Orihime shouted. The girls were shock.

-!!-

Rukia look at herself in the mirror. _This is stupid! I shouldn't tell her that…_ She washes her face again_. I should have refuse_. She then started walking towards her classroom; luckily the teacher was just about to enter. Rukia ran so she won't be scold. She opened the door. Rukia look at Mahana Natsui's seat. _As expected… she would leave. _Rukia then sit back at her seat.

The teacher then comes in. "Good morning class! I'm Mayuri Kurotsuchi I will be you homeroom teacher" Everybody then stand up and said good morning except for one person. That would be Kurosaki Ichigo whose book is under his face, his feet are under his desk and he was sleeping. Who knows?

Mayuri only nodded. He does know these kids. _Stubborn bitches as always._ He curses.

"Well shall we start?"

**-- Author's Corner --**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

Yey! I finished it! I wish you would **review!** I do hope those who read my main story **Gangs up!** would have read this story too. It's likely my main story about popular people in Schools but rather been popular groups in this story.

The **Main Character** is Rukia.

I don't plan on having too much romance on IchiRuki interaction.


	2. Presence Number 2

**The Human Soul's Presence**

Mayuri was nonstop lecturing about computers and people's brain and the way they were thinking. Some other student weren't paying attention, just looking at the board, eye wide to not be hurt by the teacher's assistant or his daughter Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Kurosaki Ichigo didn't bother. He just do what he likes, like talking to Renji and Grimmjow and check his cellphone all the time like it was his gameboy.

Ichigo was smart not like his friends they were good but not good as him the only one that beats him in grade was Orihime, Toushiro and Uryuu Ishida as they form a group and then lead them to be popular in high school even when they were in middle school.

Rangiku was whispering some dirts to Shuuei, well he was enjoying it anyway. Rangiku was sexiest of them all. She always love exposing her boobs and letting them bounce while she walk, she too wear mini skirt but not as Soi Fong.

Soi Fong was different she just like people being horny around her and then dump them. Hisagi and the other guys called her lesbian, for some reason she just ignore them but she's not accepting it. She just doesn't want to fuss with them. She just idolizes someone.

Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori were talking about going out this weekend and spend some time alone. Toushiro was just a normal human being that has a very high pride and doesn't like a person that bugs him a lot that includes Rangiku but whatever he does, she just keep teasing him and pissing the hell out of him.

-!!-

Rukia stared at the sky again. Then look around, then one thing that caught her attention, It was Orihime. Rukia sharply look at her, she can see it! Something dark was behind her. Rukia snap out of it when the bell suddenly rang causing her to wide eyes. _Shit! I hate when that happens!_ She then look at Orihime again, it was gone. _It left…?_

-!!-

Ichigo stand up packing only his ballpen that he played around with Mayuri's class. He slips it in his bag, and look at the others. "So shall we start a party at someone's house this weekend?" he smirks.

"How about at Renji's? His swimming is the best of all!" Rangiku clap her hands as she look at her long nails and kiss them. "I need to go to the salon after school. Who wants to come with me?"

"Count me in!" Soi Fong suddenly interrupts. "It's decided then at Renji's ass!" She laughs so as the others.

"Shut up! I don't mind having party at my house but please don't leave early and help the fuck me clean the house!" Renji said. he always the one ending to be the one who clean the trash that they left at his house it was really annoying.

"I was planning on shopping. Why won't you guys just come and let us buy some drinks." Momo said tugging Kira.

"Look at this two love birds! How sweet!" Orihime giggled as Momo and Kira flashed with red. "You two look nice together."

"No erection okay, Kira?" Hisagi said slowly behind Kira, he got goose bumps all over. "Don't act like that!" he laughs.

"Hisagi-san stop doing that and I'm not erecting!" Kira touch the back of his neck rubbing it.

The other students in the class started standing up quickly when one of them lift a hand and said "Here they are!" Everyone then look at the window and started chattering and squirting.

Rukia didn't bother why would she? But the presence felt familiar. Rukia just look at the bright sun and ignore such disturbing presence.

Ichigo didn't like such gambling. "What's wrong?" he looks at the others.

"She's so beautiful." "Oh my god! It's him!" "Why are they walking this way when they are already in second year?" Such chatters didn't stop. Then some group of people stop at the back door of their classroom.

"It's…" Renji pointed slowly his fingers at the back door to point it to the person. "Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Byakuya really hate this as he look inside the classroom to see Kurosaki Ichigo, oh he didn't like this guy. He remember it well, this guy was looking at him like he was an enemy or something as well as his friends looking like him like they wanted a fight.

Youruichi then took a peek at the classroom as she saw the other groups. _Oh my! This should be interesting._ Ukitake then bumps in. He too looks around to see the group, and look at Grimmjow and Orihime there was a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" Aizen Souske asks noticing that he was enjoying something. "Bother to tell us?"

"Yeah I will don't worry" Ukitake then whistle in some light tone.

-!!-

Rukia heard the whistle as it was familiar and the one who only can do that was HIM. Rukia saw Ukitake waving at her, big smile on his face. She then took her bag that was beside at her desk.

-!!-

"Is he waving at me…?" Ryo Kunieda thought.

"Are you serious!?" Chizuru was shock.

"Wave back at him then!" Michiru said.

"What if… if he's not?" Ryo was nervous and blushing.

Rukia then stand up and started walking towards them. She pity the girls for such a big disappointment, well it's not her fault, right?

-!!-

Ichigo look at Byakuya. He really doesn't have a grudge on him just… he really looks cocky in the head and down at his toes. Really weird but he doesn't like the guy. He then noticed the girl, who they are calling some fortune teller walk towards them.

As soon as Rukia got outside of her room Ukitake pat at her head. "I really need to let Aizen see this!" they started walking. Leaving some shocked people inside the classroom.

"So it's true? The rumor was really true. They were really acquaintances!" Chizuru shove her glasses.

-!!-

"What do you think?" Renji look at Ichigo. His expression was priceless as always like he didn't care about such things.

"Youruichi-sama…" Soi Fong simply said as her gaze was really caught up by a goddess.

"Soi Fong…" Rangiku put her hands in front of Soi Fong's face and shake it. "She loses it!" Rangiku put it down and look at the guys. "Well, we should get our snacky-snacks now" Rangiku came closer to Hisagi. "Right? I'm really… hungry!"

"Let's go!" Ichigo didn't want to see this two gambling at each other in front of him. Sometimes he wonders why he really likes hanging a lot with this type of people but one thing is for sure. He enjoys being with them.

Orihime then said goodbye to Tatsuki and some girls that were disappointed because of a certain good looking guy name Ukitake…

-!!-

"Achoo!" Ukitake sneeze as he reaches for his cellphone.

"You have a cold?" Kaien asks looking at his classmate. "You should try Gin's remedy of medicine!" Kaien laughs as Ukitake got shivers all over his body. "Just kidding right Gin?!"

Gin Ichimaru turn his head around to show his prideful face and creepy grin. "If you do have one, don't be shy on telling me."

Unohana Retsu sigh as he pity Ukitake being cornered with suck teasingly Kaien and a creepy person Gin. "I have extra medicines so if you like you can take now." She looks at Ukitake who has a grateful face.

"I would gladly take it if it was yours!" Ukitake walk beside Unohana and started talking.

"What are you going to show us anyway?" Aizen look at Ukitake, he was excited because he knew something would surprise them all. "Mind showing it now? We're the only ones who are walking in here now?"

"Don't say that Souske-kun! You have plenty of admirers; you don't know when someone is stalking at you!" Shunsui said as he stops. "Well this is where we depart I'm going to get my lovely Nanao-chan!" He runs like a pansy freak.

"He's girlfriend?" Kaien scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah. They have been dating for about a year now I think." Ukitake said as he brought out his cellphone and click to gallery-videos-Student's Scandal. "Here! You did see this people in Ruki's class right?"

Rukia walk beside Byakuya. It's been disturbing her that black spirit around Inoue Orihime, she really regret not seeing it clearly but she was sure. That was definitely a human's soul.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asks a little bit worried. He really knows what is it about but just to be sure and to be sure she's not involved with it.

"I saw a human's soul inside the classroom but disappeared soon. I really didn't get it anyway." Rukia took one card in her skirt's pocket. The Emperor Card. _It was a guy?_ Rukia thought as she looks at it.

"What the fuck!?" Kaien shouted as they watch the scandal. "You mean the little innocent look…"

"Look at her she loves it!" Youruichi said, she was too watching it. "What are you planning to do with this?" Youruichi look at Ukitake.

"Well…" Ukitake poke Rukia at her shoulder. "What are we going to do with it?"

"I don't know I might sell it in internets or something…" Rukia jokes. "Unohana-uni you should dump that baldy!" Rukia look at Unohana she smiled.

"Dump? What do you mean?" Ukitake thought. Then something took on his mind. "Unohana is someone asking you out?"

"Yeah. How did you know such thing Ruki?" Unohana asks didn't want to believe her supernatural thingy.

"Well I just said it!" Rukia laughs.

"You are such a liar!" Youruichi said as she always believes what Rukia's says. Well when she said something it always came true anyway!

-!!-

Ichigo and the others were in school's garden. Eating pizza and some sandwiches, Renji eats a lot he ordered some family size pizza, two coke-in-cans, two hotdogs and some crackers.

"Don't eat like a baboon Renji you might be a pig someday!" Rangiku laughs as she was sitting in Hisagi's lamp.

"Shut up bitch! You should stop bitching around you might have AIDS someday!" Renji said as Grimmjow and Ichigo laughs.

"Oh shut the fuck up! Are you telling me Hisagi's semen is dirty?" Rangiku said with a girly tone. "Why won't we talk somewhere else?" Rangiku put her hand on Hisagi's chin, seducing touches.

"Why not? I've been waiting for this in a hundredth second!" Hisagi said as Rangiku stand up and he followed up.

"Don't tell me that bitch is drinking it?" Renji open his mouth wide as he swallows the pizza.

"Abarai-kun, don't say such things when we are eating!" Momo said leaning on Kira's chest.

"You should said that earlier and not to me but to Matsumoto!" Renji said as he cleans himself, he was finished.

"About the transfer student." Kira started. "I heard a rumor about Kuchiki Byakuya." Kira finished his sandwich first and drink his soft drink.

"This I got to hear" Ichigo took interest not because of Byakuya but because of the girl's too, all this time he was just pretending sleeping and just listen to what they were saying. Ichigo saw her smirk when the table suddenly squeak telling it that it was because someone was talking about her, a bit creepy to him.

Orihime look at Ichigo as it was obviously taking interest about the transfer student. She even didn't know what's her name? Orihime tighten her grip. Wishing this won't go abnormal.

"Well, they said Kuchiki Byakuya got a little sister." Kira said straight looking at everyone. Everyone suddenly choke out. Kira heard some voices behind him it was Hisagi and Rangiku. "You didn't foreplay?" they shook their head

"Oh come on? What does she looks like? And why is it connected with the transfer student?" Grimmjow said as he wipes his mouth.

"I don't know! I just heard it from Ayasegawa-san, he said she was a freshmen. I just got a little doubt about our transfer student." Kira said not really know about it.

"Kira-kun there is a hundred of transfer student in our school." Momo said. Not leaning on him anymore. "What makes you think she is?"

"She did get out with him." Toushiro said. Ichigo look at him, he did have a point.

"Well that's not 100 percent!" Uryuu said. "Maybe she's a recruit." Now Ichigo look at Uryuu. Now he got a point.

"And it looks like she's very close with the others too." Soi Fong said. The bell then rang. "We should get back."

-!!-

In class everybody whisper something… about Rukia. _Oh for god's bitch! This people are getting annoying!_ Rukia thought to herself as she buried her face in her arms.

Ichigo then entered the classroom. He took a glance at Rukia first before sitting in his chair, Orihime and the others as well.

Rukia lift her head looking at Orihime. Toushiro took notice of this and whisper something to Ichigo. Ichigo look at Rukia, she was really looking at Orihime but something was weird. No she wasn't! She wasn't looking at Orihime something else. Ichigo got chills then as well as Toushiro.

"What…" Toushiro said looking at Ichigo.

"There's something wrong with her." Ichigo said with a scowled face.

Rukia notice them. _Like hell I wonder what you two are thinking!_ Rukia then took back her look to the figure beside Orihime.

Ichigo then look at Orihime, she notices it and look at Ichigo also, and she blush as Ichigo was really staring at her. "Is there something wrong? Kurosaki-kun?"

"Inoue…" Grimmjow then took notice of this as well as the others. "Look back at the transfer student…" The others then look at Orihime.

Orihime was surprised but did as she was told to. Orihime eyes widen as she jump up out of her chair. She then begins to breathe in her mouth longing for a big air to get inside of her.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki notice her best friend.

Rukia's non-expression face still looking at Orhime. Rukia then blink after a while she smirks and buried her self in her arms again.

It took a while too for Rangiku to calm Orihime. _What was that…? It's like something electric my heart… it's… it's scary. _Orihime thought.

"What happened?" Renji was worried over Orihime, who wouldn't? She just jump out of her chair and started breathing hard? He look at Ichigo, he just shrugged.

_What just happened?_ Toushiro look at the transfer student.

"Shut up your asses and sit in your seats!" Mayuri was pissed off. _Urahara Kisuke that brat I swear above my head that I'll failed him!_ Students were looking at him. "What the fuck are you staring at? Get you text books!" he continues muttering something.

Nemu got an apologetic face and just sigh and bowed her head.

-!!-

Everybody can't seem to understand the lecture of which Mayuri was giving. He was too over giving or too high, in short he's crazy, as he's writing turn into something that only above god can only understand.

Alas! It was over.

-!!-

Everybody got a distress look as they go home. Ichigo and his group seem disturb most of all Orihime still not even looking once at Rukia, she was still sleeping or not, they didn't know because she was buried in her arms.

Someone then entered the classroom. Soi Fong already recognized the person, she blush all over as Youruichi sneakily entered the classroom without a sound. "Yourui—"

Youruichi then put a finger in Soi Fong's mouth telling her to shut up. Youruichi then smiled and walk towards Rukia reaching her bag when suddenly Rukia spoke out. "Don't you dare!"

Youruichi jump off in the sudden voice. "Haha! You saw me? No wait! When did you notice me?" she looks at Rukia with a big smile on her face.

Rukia stand up and pick up her bag. "Since you punch Urahara in the face!"

"Oh? You really can see so much now!" Youruichi pat her at the head. "Let's go home now anyway; Aizen needs to talk with you."

Rukia stop near front of Orihime.

Orihime took a back step knowing that she was now looking at her. "W-what?—"

"Is there something you want?" Grimmjow asks. Knowing that this isn't going anywhere and it annoys him. "Speak up!"

"Oh – Such scary attitude!" Youruichi has a playful tone. "You don't need to be harsh Mr. Panther!"

"We.Are.Serious!" Ichigo said not wanting anymore childish acts.

Youruichi stop smiling then, and then look at Rukia, studying her. She heard it about this some ghost was stalking this innocent girly a.k.a Inoue Orihime. "Hmm… okay then we're serious too!"

Rukia look at Youruichi every time she's with this woman, money won't come back at her. Well, that's the way her nature is, can't do anything about it, can she?

Ichigo frowned. _They're serious? What does she mean?_ "What is it then?"

"Well…" Youruichi look at Rukia.

"Hey bitch I don't want to bump in this, but you should stay away and you little petite friend." Rangiku said full of herself.

Youruichi and Rukia look at her and then stare at each other. "Well I think you're more than a bitch than I am. Whore" she giggled. Youruichi then look at Rangiku as Orihime and Soi Fong hold her.

"What—"Rangiku was a bit shocked.

"Stop your wagging—"Ichigo was really serious now.

"What's her name again?" Rukia look at Youruichi.

"Inoue… Orihime?" She pretends she didn't, just wanting to piss them off.

"Let's go home already." Rukia then started walking Youruichi was the first to get outside of the class and took a last peek at the people inside. Rukia stop in front of the door and look at them again. "Miss Inoue…"

Orihime snap out of it and look at Rukia. "W-what is it?"

"You should close your curtain when you changed, you don't know when your brother is going to peek at you, at NiGhT." Rukia smirks and was gone to go home with Youruichi.

**-- Author's Corner --**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

Thanks for those who reviewed! I hope my readers in Gangs up! are already reading this.

I'm looking forward on some reviews! Really tell me what you think about it.


	3. Presence Number 3

**The Presence of Two People**

Orihime open her eyes to see Grimmjow's sleeping face. She put her hand on her forehead to try to remember what he was doing here again in her house and why is he sleeping in her bed. Oh yeah! They have sex.

She was too afraid to sleep alone after what that transfer student said to her.

She reaches for her phone to see what time is it. _Shit!_ It was already 7:25am, Orihime got up trying to avoid Grimmjow's sleep and walk towards her bathroom.

She was already naked so she just opens her shower, a hot one she thought. The water filled her mind again. She tightly closed her eyes remembering the event.

It was very disturbing words. _Tarot?_ She didn't believe any of it! Mahana! She remembers one of her close friend. _I wonder how she is._

Orihime sigh until a strong arms wrap around her waist. She got startled and jump off just to see Grimmjow. "Relax…!"

Orihime blink several times before answering. "You scared me!"

"My bad, you should've waked me up by the way and we're going to be late anyway." They just took a bathe together and got straight up to school not having breakfast.

-!!-

Byakuya and Rukia were walking on the sideline to buy some bread in the bakery.

"This is unusual." Byakuya look at her sister. "Usually Ukitake would wait us at the bakery. I wonder where he is…"

"He might be at school already." That's all he said.

-!!-

"And yeah, she called me a bitch!" Youruichi was laughing, talking about what happened yesterday with Matsumoto Rangiku.

"The one with a scandalous uniform? What did you say?" Kaien asks who was sitting beside Uliquiorra Schiffer.

"That's the WhOrE!!" She laughs out.

"You called her a whore?" Ukitake said out, having a smile on his face.

"Yeah!"

"How about the famous Kurosaki Ichigo?" Gin butted.

"Him! Him! Oh he's a real motherfucker!" Youruichi laughed so as everybody except for Uliquiorra.

-!!-

Ichigo and Renji so as the others gathered in the campus near the school garden.

"Grimmjow and Inoue-san are late." Kira said, he was sitting and hugging Momo on her waist, she was standing.

"Rangiku did you called her last night?" Shuuei asks.

"Yeah, Grimmjow accompany her. Oh here a text message from her." Rangiku read the message on her phone. "She said they are here already."

"Let's wait them then." Renji was drinking a hot chocolate when he notices Ichigo. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…" Ichigo scratch the back of his head.

"Are you thinking of that transfer student?" Toushiro look at Ichigo, he too look at Toushiro. _Bingo!_

"Do you believe in any of it out all?" Rangiku said it was a bit shaky. "I-I mean…"

"I don't really believe in such phenomenon." Renji throw his cup into the trash.

"Me neither! B-But this goddamn girl… said a thing about Orihime's brother!" Rangiku put her hand on her face and sigh.

"About peeking on the window?" Shuuei sat beside Rangiku.

"Well I really don't understand a thing about what she said." Renji said not really know.

"Inoue's brother is already dead." Rangiku said looking at Renji in the eyes.

"The dead is already dead!" Renji stand up.

"That's not the point." Toushiro said. Everyone look at him, he look at Ichigo. "Why does she know that Inoue got a brother when we just met her?"

Everyone got like a shot on the head. Why didn't they think about that? Oh hell Toushiro got all the points they all thought.

"Well…?" Uryuu shoved his glasses. "Let's head back for now. Kurotsuchi-san will be in the classroom in about 4 minutes and 59 seconds."

_Time Geek!!_ They all thought.

-!!-

Rukia didn't bother looking at anyone now. She just do what she usually do, buries her face on her arms until a madly insane teacher comes in.

Just then the group entered the classroom. Orihime's hands turn into fist. Grimmjow put a hand on her fist. Trying to tell her to calm down, Orihime smiles and nodded.

Ichigo look at Rukia he was about to say something when the classroom's door was slam. The almighty teacher has come with a weird make-up on his face. Nemu got swollen face; maybe the freak father hit her again.

"Good morning class, I hope you did your assignment yesterday." He said looking each one of the student. Oh he could tell who the people that didn't do their homework. Those who had eyes widen, mouth open and staring at him like he was Jesus Christ asking for forgiveness.

Orihime blink. _Why the hell did I forget about the assignment!!_

Shuuei and Renji's eyes were twitching. _Why the hell did I forget to copy assignment from someone!!_

Grimmjow and Rangiku didn't give a shit!

Nemu then hand over a note to his father. Everyone wondered what was in it. Mayuri look at the letter and open it to read. "Looks like the bitch's mother is dead." He said it in a low voice but some of the student heard it.

"I need your attention class!" Nemu said in a loud voice. "One of your classmates, Mahana Natsui's mother has passed away."

Ichigo and the others were surprised that they look at Nemu straight. Tatsuki and the other girls were mouth opened and was shaking. Everybody then started chatting up. It ends up talking about Rukia and her tarot cards prediction.

Ichigo look back at Rukia. She was looking at Mahana's seat, then gaze back at Ichigo, that give him chills. Orihime started shaking, oh god thoughts randomly appear on her head. How she wondered what her friend was doing now.

Nemu step back, she was surprised by the look of the students. Not to mention the famous Kurosaki Ichigo look at her too. She blushes and breathes in. "Today is Mrs. Natsui's ceremonial those who know her you should give a visit."

"Shut up now and bring out your assignments so we could check it!" Mayuri started writing on the white board. "We will have a new student on monday, but I can't accept him today because his former homeroom teacher is still fixing his damn documents!"

-!!-

Class ended up peacefully. Orihime and the others decided to take a visit on Mahana's house.

It was already 7:00pm when they decided to go.

"Orihime let's go!" Tatsuki was standing in front of her house's gate.

"Yes coming!" She ran off to Tatsuki and wraps her arms around Tatsuki's arm. "Are the others going to come to?"

"Yeah, but I think they will arrive at Mahana's house around 9 because they have some business to go on." Tatsuki said looking at Orihime. "How about your famous friends, are they coming?"

"Yeah, they are waiting at us in the station." Orihime said with a sad smile.

"Well we should hurry we don't want to wait our guest of honors!" Tatsuki trying to cheer up Orihime. She smiled.

-!!-

"What do you think?" Toushiro ask Ichigo, his eyes were closed obviously thinking about the same thing.

"I don't know? What if it's just coincidence?" Ichigo said sighing.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime and Tatsuki arrived at the station.

"Let's go" Renji was wearing black. All black like he was kind of a detective.

"Abarai-kun you should really stop copying me." Uryuu shoved his glasses; he too wears all black like a detective.

"Shut up you two and let's go already!" Rangiku scolded. They started walking towards Mahana's house.

-!!-

"Shit I forgot my phone!" Ichigo curses. "I think I'll join you guys later…"

The guys stop. "Let's get it then."

"Nah, you go ahead." Ichigo as he started walking not bothering to turn around.

-!!-

Orihime started having shivers through out her body when they were near Mahana's house. _What if the transfer student is telling the truth even though it's just coincidence? It's just so… strange… maybe beyond supernatural. _She came back to her mind when Tatsuki called her and telling her that they were already in her Mahana's house.

The house was rather old but it's okay. A little paint and it will look brand new. As they walk to go to the door suddenly it opens up to see a petite girl whose eyes were violet. Oh it snaps all the spine of the guys and girls who were standing near the door.

Rukia blinks twice before nodding to them. _What are they staring at? It looks like they've seen a ghost!_ Rukia thought.

Mahana then was behind Rukia and put a grateful smile for the people who attend her mother's funeral. "Come in…"

"I'll be going then…" Rukia said as she started walking and just nodding to Toushiro and the others.

"Thanks for coming…" Mahana said. Rukia just give another polite bow and started walking.

-!!-

They were inside. Orihime look at Mahana's dead mother. She didn't know what to say, how to comfort her. Tatsuki tightens the grip in Orihime's shoulder.

"So… do you have a relative to stay with?" Rangiku started feeling uncomfortable. She was an only child and her parents were in other country making lots and lots of money for her. She didn't know any of her relative and never had experience someone dying that was close to her.

"My dad will come back. He works overseas. But now… I'm alone but I can manage! To tell you the truth I was like the mother in this house. My mom couldn't do anything because the doctor forbidden her not to." Mahana said trying to have a smile on her face but instead tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry" Rangiku felt pity towards the woman in front of her.

"No it's okay. Sorry anyway I just couldn't accept it." She said.

Renji was trying to contact Ichigo and yeah he connected to him. "Where the hell are you? Are you lost or what? We are all here waiting for your damn ass!"

"Abarai-san!" Orihime scolded. Renji got an apologetic face.

"Loud speaker it so we can hell hear his damn voice!" Grimmjow suggested. Renji agreed and click.

"_Did you just loud speaker it?"_ said the phone who was line with Ichigo.

"You might get lose so we just need to keep you in touch." Renji said with a cocky voice.

"_My ass!"_

"So you won't get bored also! You can hear our chit chats!" Rangiku said.

"_Whatever!"_

-!!-

Ichigo got his phone in his room and started to ride a bus to be drop in the station. Hell if possible he would just drive, he got his car anyway! But the street in that Natsui's house has a thin street.

When he got out in the bus he started walking a little bit fast. When his phone started talking, he look at it, it was just Renji. He clicks it thinking it might be important.

"_Where the hell are you?"_ The line started talking nonstop. It really drives him in annoyance.

"Where are you guys?" Ichigo ask.

"_We are all here waiting for your damn ass!"_

Ichigo started cursing. This baboon king will have a big smack after they go home. He then heard some click and he started hearing other voices now. "Did you just loud speaker it?"

They started laughing even Rangiku butt in. "Whatever!"

-!!-

Rukia walks slowly not even bothering saying bullshit to those people who are whistling to her. Obviously they were perverts! She sighs. Who would have thought she would visit a funeral? And what matters the most it was one of her clients that paid her 40k just to tell her, that her goddamn mother is going to die.

She pity her classmate but most of all she pitied the mother who was crying beside her, couldn't accept that she's leaving her daughter but she was happy to die in her daughter's hand while she falls in a deep sleep.

-!!-

Toushiro look around. The house was clean, the furniture are well fine and really fits the house. It was big but not like his and his friends have. He look at the coffin, he put his hands on his Jean's pocket and started walking towards it.

Mahana who has a crush on Toushiro Hitsugaya look at him. He has a sad face but it would seem rather ice face. "Is there… something wrong, Hitsugaya-san?"

Toushiro snap out of it and turn around to see his friend's curious face. "What?"

"Nothing, you're observing it like… uhmm… special or something…" Kira said still looking at Toushiro.

Toushiro frowned. "It's not special or something… she looks… satisfied." Toushiro started to scratch the back of his head.

"The doctor said that too…" Mahana said.

"Anyway why was that transfer student, no… I mean… did she say something to you? You know the transfer student." Toushiro asks.

"Well, she didn't look at my mom. She just sits here and drinks some tea. We really didn't have a conversation. I was too scared maybe, she got this scary aura you see…" Mahana smiled while she drinks her coffee.

"We understand that." Momo tap her hand into Mahana.

"Oh yeah!" Shuuei said looking straight up to Mahana, causing her to blush. "Before your mother die… I mean passed away. She whispers something to you? If you don't mind… could you tell us what she said to you?"

-!!-

Ichigo wanted to hang up the phone when Toushiro and Shuuei started the interesting part why he wanted to go to Natsui's mother funeral. He listens carefully.

-!!-

Mahana's eyes widen as she heard his questions. She put down her coffee and breathes slowly before saying it. "The thing is… I-I really don't believe such things… signs or whatever… I just don't believe in them but when I was having a reading from her… the… atmosphere or so whatever felt like they started to change and I couldn't move from my chair…I was scared! Really! And then when she whisper it. I really didn't know… one thing was for sure I needed to see my mom."

"What did she whisper to you?" Toushiro asks.

Mahana blink several times and there was tears again, she wipes it immediately. "She said… my mom was going to die yesterday at night … and…" Mahana sniffs before continuing. "And she did… she died yesterday…"

Tatsuki and Orihme proceeded to a sobbing Mahana.

Toushiro and the others were shock and surprised and they didn't expect this.

"And you know…" Mahana started again. "I have 50k(50,000) zeny the day I got a read from her… but she said 40k right?" They all nodded. "She knew it! She whispers to me too that I should buy something that she will cherish even in the… afterlife."

Toushiro turn around raised his two hands in the air and landed it in his head. _For Christ's sake!_ Something is wrong and that's definitely what everyone is thinking now.

-!!-

Ichigo didn't say anything… he hung up the phone. "Something is wrong here…" he murmured. Suddenly he saw a petite figure that was walking towards him.

-!!-

Rukia was aware of his presence but decided just to ignore him. But as she was closer to him she gives a polite bow and continued walking when suddenly she felt someone grip on her wrist. She turns around to see Ichigo holding her wrist.

Ichigo didn't have an idea why he catches her wrist. "Hey…"

Rukia frowns. "Yes, hello… is something wrong?"

"Nothing really… I just needed to say…" Ichigo put a hand to his face to cover his eyes. He places his hands away and has a scowled face and look at her. "What are you?"

"Excuse me?" Rukia knew what he was trying to say but she needs to deny everything sometimes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you but… I heard from Natsui…" He started.

"Believe what you want to believe…I don't give a damn." She said it with a calm voice that made Ichigo's blood boil.

"You don't?" He repeated, for some reason he wanted to continue this. This annoyance conversation they are having right now.

"Yes, I don't." She plays along.

"Well… transfer student… this might be a coincident but my mind's telling me right now, that something is not right here…" Before Rukia realized, Ichigo was standing in front of her, towering her.

"I don't give a damn…" Was all she could say for now… "If you excuse me, I need to go ahead."

"Yeah, I'll walk you." Ichigo insisted.

"No need. We barely know each other anyway…" Rukia said insisting him to go away.

"Too bad, barely or not I'm walking you to the station." He was goddamn stubborn Rukia thought as she just started walking ignoring his existence.

-!!-

They were already in the station. Rukia said a goodbye and goodnight to the nuisance boy.

Ichigo stared at her until she got herself a bus to ride. This would be rather interesting he thought but even though he needs to take this seriously also.

**-- Author's Corner --**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

I've been updating really late am I? Sorry I couldn't stop reading other fictions. Please Review on this!


	4. Presence Number 4

**Ruby Lounge**

It was Friday; Rangiku couldn't wait for the damn class to be over. They decided to have a party at some lounge that was new. They said the lounge was pretty close in the station and it's for only rich teenagers, well all of her friends are rich anyway.

Ichigo just couldn't believe what he has learned today. The goddamn damn girl a.k.a Rukia was really the bastard Kuchiki Byakuya's sister. He glances up to Rukia who was spacing out looking at the damn sky.

"Kurosaki and Kuchiki!" Mayuri shouted. "If you two like spacing out a lot, mind answering the question in the board first?" He lifts up the board marker.

Ichigo and Rukia look at the damn teacher. Rukia sighs and stand, going to answer the question. As she passes Ichigo, he started standing up also.

They were now together standing in front of the board as Mayuri erases the question on the board. "Ex –" Ichigo was stop when Mayuri look at him with insane smirk. "I'll just change the question."

Ichigo frowned. Sometimes he needed to cut classes. Mayuri finish writing the new question, everyone look a bit surprise by the question. Ichigo stare at the insane teacher first before returning to the board and read it in his head.

**What will you do if you saw a corpse lying beside your chair with you alone?**

Ichigo tap the marker in his hand, have a scowled face. He turns around to see his friend's reaction first. As expected! Their eyes were twitching. He then thinks, now what is he going to do if that happens? Of course call a police! Ichigo move his hand to answer. As he writes – "Call –"he stop when Rukia walk towards Mayuri and place the marker in his table and walks towards her seat.

Rukia sit in her seat and buried her head in her arms again, ignoring what will they say about her answer.

Mayuri blinks, he stands up to read her answer. Toushiro got eyes widen and he blink towards her answer, Grimmjow frowned at it; Orihime and Tatsuki stop writing, Rangiku, Momo and Soi Fong stop talking about salon and some shopping stuffs, Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Pft!" Kira and Shuuei couldn't stop their laughs.

Ichigo's left eye twitch and he couldn't believe what just she wrote on the board. Mayuri rub his chin didn't know what to say even Nemu didn't know what to do.

As the board says, her answer:

**Leave it alone, it's not like it's going to bite you.**

"Hmm… how amusing." Mayuri said.

Now it was time for Ichigo to look at his teacher. _You called that amusing? You are really one of the bullshit teachers I ever had! _He's temper raise up as he finishes his answers.

Now it was time for Renji to stand up. "What the fuck?"

Toushiro couldn't help but smile as the other laughed out loud.

Ichigo's answer?

**Call Renji and have his whacko way do the thing. Example: Fuck it!**

"That's disturbing… what do you say Abarai?" Mayuri said with a mocking voice.

"Sir –"Renji was stop by the bell. Oh how he cursed it when he was about to say something cool, for him it's cool…

"Save by the bell…" Mayuri muttered as Nemu said goodbye and follow his father.

-!!-

"Alright! Let's go shopping and celebrate our high school year!" Rangiku jump off of her chair and started packing her notes, she didn't write anything on it anyway. Momo and Soi Fong surrounded her and talk about what kind of clothes they are going to wear tonight. "Orihime! You are coming with us!"

"Sure! Tatsuki I'll see you on Monday, okay?" Orihime give a kiss and a hugged to her best friend. Tatsuki said her goodbye and run too caught up with Mahana, she needed company that's why Tatsuki and the others are staying in her house for awhile. Orihime wanted to come and stay too but she thought that being with Ichigo and the others are first priority.

"So ladies, I'll pick you up in the station around 8? Will that do?" Shuuei asks Rangiku and the others.

"That'll be okay, do call if you guys are already in the station we might get ourselves too busy and won't notice the time." Rangiku said as she kissed Shuuei in the lips and started going to the mall. "Let's go!"

-!!-

Ichigo and the others were in Renji's house. "Too bad we can't have a party in here." Shuuei smirks.

"Thank goodness you found some place Hitsugaya!" Renji said as he search for clothes.

"You're welcome." Toushiro said sarcastically.

"So what's this place look like when you saw it?" Kira asks.

"After we said goodbye and separated in the station. I saw a lounge; I see lots of rich teenagers like us going inside. I got curious and stop in front of it. The music is great as I listen to it; it looks like the Djs are great. But since I was too sleepy to go inside I just needed to tell you guys if you want to go." Toushiro said having an excite remembering the lounge.

"So where are our flirts, so we could already go?" Grimmjow look at Shuuei.

"They'll be in the station after an hour, putting make-ups I think." Shuuei said.

"What's the name of the lounge anyway?" Ichigo asks who was lying in Renji's sofa.

"Ruby Lounge." Toushiro said.

"That's a unique name. Ruby… wonder where they get it." Ichigo said as he erases some message from some bitch he had.

-!!-

"Ruki! You should open the lounge now!" Youruichi shouted.

Rukia was dressing in her work uniform. It was white long sleeves polo and a topping of a black t-shirt, it was a long V in front and fits while she wore also a mini skirts.

She really doesn't like mini skirts but since Youruichi always force her to the fullest she couldn't do anything.

-!!-

Shuuei gazes at Rangiku who has a mischievous smile. She was wearing mini skirts. Well Orihime and the others were wearing mini skirts also. Her pink tops that expose her large breast make Shuuei lick his lips. Rangiku thought that Shuuei was beginning to beg her, so she throws her self in his body.

Orihime and the others didn't really like exposing so they just wear what fashion was on.

"So let's go bitches!" Renji shouted beside him was Ichigo and Toushiro.

Orihime tried walking beside Ichigo. When she was now beside Ichigo she looks at him. Scowls face as always. "Kurosaki-kun…"

"Yeah?" Ichigo look at her showing no interest.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She said without thinking. _Oh shit!_ Grimmjow look at Orihime then to Ichigo.

Ichigo blink.

"You know Ichigo has a healthy sex drive!" Toushiro said his hands on his chest.

"Precisely!" Ichigo laughs. "Why?"

"No nothing just curious." Orhime has a sad smile.

-!!-

They were in front of Ruby Lounge. Rangiku got a big smile on her face as she heard the loud beat inside. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Slow down kitty!" Shuuei wrap his arms around Rangiku's waist.

"Toushiro I would recommend you for my best man in my marriage." Renji said with a big smirk on his face.

"Unless you are getting married, I'll accept." He said with a grin.

"We should get inside if we want fun." Ichigo smirk as he led the way to his group.

-!!-

They got inside. Everyone was having fun drinking bears and dancing. The music beats the body to dance. Rangiku beat her lips as she was dying to dance.

It was large every corner has a speaker. "We should start fucking up! Let's get our selves a table first shall we?" Renji said.

"Shiro?"

Some voice caught Toushiro as he turns around to see a tall guy with a messy and maroon hair. "Ashido?"

"Who would have thought I would meet you here?" Ashido walk towards Toushiro "It's been awhile."

"Yeah. It's our first time here, care to join us?" Toushiro said with a smirk.

"Of course? Your buddies?" Ashido look at Ichigo and the others.

"Yeah. You do recognize them?" he asks.

"Some." Ashido said as he drinks his Pearl Berry. "This is goddamn nice! You have a table?"

"Care to tell us how to?" Shuuei land a light punch on Ashido's shoulder. "Looks like we gotten thinner."

"Ass, let's go to the bartender, she's good making alcohols. I'm starting to love her you know! And get us a table also." Ashido said as he lead the way to the corner were bottle of liquors are held.

-!!-

Rukia was shining the glasses. She felt some presence… _So they decided to visit._

"Miss Can I get a Cold Bolt?"

"Yes, please wait a second." She started to pull some ice and a beer behind her and some powder that made the beer turn to blue.

-!!-

Ashido and Shuuei were talking. Toushiro notice a face that was familiar.

"Okay that's her!" Ashido pointed out a lady.

Toushiro eyes wide. "Shit?"

"W-What?" Ashido look at him.

"Ichigo you got to see this!" Shuuei called out.

Ichigo was talking to some 'flirt girls' he was not in the mood to flirt with them so he said goodbye and proceed to Toushiro and Shuuei. They pointed their thumb on the bartender. _Holy shit!_ As he saw Kuchiki Rukia.

"I didn't know she works here." Shuuei said.

"You know her?" Ashido asks.

"She's our classmates." Toushiro said waiting Ichigo.

Rangiku and the others notice the event they are having. "So she works here. I was expecting she would work with her fortune telling." Momo said her finger in her chin.

"Shall we get a table?" Ashido proceed near the bartender.

-!!-

Ashido, Toushiro and Ichigo stand in front of the bartender. Rukia was shining the glasses. "Welcome, what would you want?" she said in a not-cheery tone more like she was bored.

"Yeah, can we get a table?" Ashido asks.

Rukia look at them, like she was counting them. "Hanatarou!?"

A short waiter turns around who has a tray full of sakes. "What is it Rukia-san?"

"Is there a vacant? A large one…" Rukia asks leaning to see him balancing the trays.

"There are none!" He said and preceded the alcohols to the dancers.

Rukia glance towards the group of people in front of her. "Sorry, but I think you should just sit here, I'll get your reservation."

"Thanks, well we should get our glass now?" Ashido look at Toushiro.

"Yeah why not? I'll have Cold Bolt please." Toushiro sits so as Ichigo except for the others that want to dance and just stand because there are not enough seats for them anyway.

"Can I have berry shakes?" Orihime asks.

"Sake for me!!" Rangiku said. "Momo will have shakes with berry also."

Rukia just nodded and turn around to make their orders. Ichigo was looking at her, looking how she looks. Her hair was tied she looks so cute he thought. Who would have thought she really got the looks when not wearing the non-sexy outfit, their school uniform.

"I'll have –" Ichigo was cut off when Soi Fong suddenly squeezed with her unnatural tone causing everybody to look where she was looking.

Youruichi was dancing hot, swinging her hips, dancing along the music. She then notices the presence of the people near the bartender. She grins as she turns around to call some of her friends.

"I know she would be here!" Rangiku curses.

Youruichi then walks towards them with Ukitake, Gin, Unohana and Nanao. Yourichi was holding a sketch pad, grinning as wide as Gin, while Gin was only smiling.

-!!-

"Ruki! Let's play!" Youruichi said with a blush on her face.

Rukia was finish giving Ichigo's friends orders. She raised an eyebrow not liking the way Youruichi is asking her to play. "I—"

"There is no one taking orders anyway. Ukitake why won't you help Ruki?" Youruichi said.

"Why not?" Ukitake smile and jump off.

"You can't do that! You might break the glass!" Unohana scolded.

"My bad!" Ukitake scratch the back of his head.

Toushiro and Ichigo frowned as they stared at they people_. This got to be something._ They thought.

"Oh isn't it the famous Kurosaki Ichigo?" Gin said sarcastically making Ichigo glare at him.

"Don't be so sarcasm Gin! Sorry tigers!" Youruichi grinned now it was time for Rangiku to glare at her.

"So what's the play?" Ukitake asks.

"Well Ruki will try to figure out what animal I've drawn." She said smiling. She glances at Toushiro. "I have some Cold Bolts too!"

Rukia frowned of her ideal play. She nodded and made another glass of Cold Bolt. "Are you drunk?"

Youruichi stop drawing. "Of course I'm not!? Doesn't mean I'm doing this I'm drunk already. I think Kaien is where the hell he is anyway?"

"He's dancing." Nanao said. "But I think he's near Kyoukaro."

"Is he?" Youruichi said as she and Gin finish the drawing.

"Here." Rukia put the glass of Cold Bolt in front of Youruichi.

"Thankies! Okay then." Youruichi turn around the sketch pad. It has feathers, big eyes and has a wing. "So what is this?"

Rukia look at the drawing. It's not bad but a little funny. "Owl?"

"Good!" Youruichi exclaim.

"Isn't that a bit grader?" Rukia said knowing that it is really grader.

"As long its fun its okay and we are also entertaining them." Youruichi meant for Ichigo and the others, she said started drawing again. Gin tried pointing something out, making Youruichi smirk. "Okay that is good."

Ichigo thought that this people are weird, really weird. It really looks like they were having fun. Toushiro eyes twitch as he saw what they were doing. Ashido was smiling having fun watching the entertainment they were doing. Shuuei was smiling also. Kira and Momo were making out outside. Orihime just stand beside Grimmjow and Rangiku. Soi Fong was drooling for Youruichi.

Youruichi look around first then she stops. As the Dj a.k.a Kyoukaro plays the California Dreaming 2004 by Benny Benassi as the music got wild. "Son of a bitch…"

"Uhmm? What is – "Ukitake stop as he spotted Kaien dancing, all girls surrounded him. "As you can see… he's having fun."

Kaien then run towards them. Ichigo look at the guy, oh he doesn't like the guy too, too cocky for him he thought just like Byakuya Kuchiki. They all act like goddamn nobles or something.

"Missy I have some Jupitel please."

Rukia nodded and turn around to make the liquor.

"Missy what time are you having a day off, maybe we could go out and—"

"GO OUT WITH MY ASS!" Kaien kick the guy straight in the face. Ichigo and Toushiro almost choke out with the event, Ashido got eyes wide. Grimmjow pause also Shuuei they were talking about some pleasure girls. Orhime and Rangiku look at the guy who was thrown away by the kick, they pitied it as his eyes were spinning like a trap marble. There was even a red mark on his face showing how big and long Kaien's foot is.

Youruichi and the others were calm like they were expecting this. Ichigo look at Kaien his face a bit red maybe he was drunk already as the guy got a little bit conscious Kaien step forward to him.

"Restrictly.No.Flirting.With.MY.bArTeNdEr! Hiv!" Kaien shake his head. He then turns around ignoring Ichigo's existence while he was too mad about the kid.

Rukia was still making the liquor even though the guy wouldn't drink it anyway. She just needed to turn around to hide the blush on her face.

Suddenly Kaien hugged her, his arms around her small chest, his head buried on her neck. Rukia could feel his hard chest also sweat from dancing she guessed. She almost drops the bottle of white wine because of surprise luckily she catches it.

Everybody got a shock face. Ichigo notice them and he thought that this event were unexpected. His fist curled up not liking the scene they were having.

Kaien then kissed her almost near her lips.

Ukitake then pulled Rukia and now he was hugging her. Gin then pulled Kaien's collar and push him down to sit in the vacant chair. "HiV!"

"It's Hic not Hiv!" Gin said he was slam in the head by the sketch pad that Youruichi was holding.

"Follow the rules! No flirting with the bartender!" Youruichi shouted. "Get him some water full of ice!"

"Shit! How can I drink that?" Kaien said. Ukitake let go of Rukia as he get some ice and Rukia get some water. Kaien was now fine well calm is the right word.

"Sorry, please don't mind them. Can I get your order?" Rukia look at Ichigo.

"Well, I should get the Jupitel then." Ichigo said. Rukia just nodded.

Kaien then look at Ichigo. "Shit did I dye my hair out of the blue?"

Youruichi laugh out loud. "Silly bitch!"

Ichigo eyes were twitching dangerously, now he's mood is crash. Ashido was looking at Ichigo then back to Kaien. "You two really look alike, are you relatives or something, No are you two siblings?"

"Not even one drop of blood I'm related to him." Ichigo drink his alcohol all at once.

Ichigo notice that Rukia was staring at him. Those violet eyes, they were dark and empty. Like she was looking right through him like she was blind.

"Now let's continue our little game shall we?" Youruichi smiled.

"You're still going to continue?" Ukitake frowned.

"Shut up! Now what is this?" Youruichi open the sketch pad.

Ichigo look at it too. It has big ears and has long nose. It's an Elephant.

"Ele—" Rukia said the word when Kaien butt in too.

"It's a dick…" Kaien said drinking the water.

"phant…" Rukia look at Kaien and sweatdropped.

Ukitake sweatdropped also. Youruichi and Gin laughed hard.

"Ruki-chan is correct but… Kaien—"Youruichi couldn't stop laughing.

"Is correct also." Gin smiled widely and then he and Youruichi clap hands. Unohana and Nanao laughed also.

"Pft!" Ichigo put a hand on his mouth to stop laughing. Shuuei and Ashido were laughing even Toushiro.

Toushiro thought it was lame but it was worth hearing a drunk's opinion. Grimmjow and Soi Fong just sweatdropped while Rangiku laugh also slamming the sake in her small table. Orhime blinks.

-!!-

Kaien didn't give a damn what were they laughing he just said what his blurred eyes are seeing. He then turn around again, looking for the petite girl as he spotted her he hold her wrist and pulled her closer to him so he can kiss her cheeks.

Youruichi notice this and was serious madly as she was going to kick Kaien on the face. Kaien immediately notice this and jump backward. "Your sexy panty is color white!" Kaien then run off again to dance as Kyoukaro played Whos your daddy by Benni Benassi again.

"Don't worry we know and we saw it too!" To their surprised Urahara and Aizen were walking towards them.

Youruichi then immediately punch Urahara in the stomach causing him to bend over. "Aw!"

Girls then started chatting about Aizen. Toushiro noticed that he was different he wasn't wearing that thick glasses of his and he wax his hair up.

"Looks like you spend the entire fun while we are not yet in presence." Aizen said.

**-- Author's Corner --**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

**Attention!**

Guys! Don't be fooled by the name and ingredients I made randomly about the liquors! I really don't know anything about alcohols or some bartender stuff I just thought that Rukia would be fit to be one!

**Don't forget to review please?**


	5. Presence Number 5

**The Presence of the Dragon's Soul**

It was 2:00 am in the morning still the music didn't stop. The lounge limit time was only 3 am. The more the time is getting closer the more fun gives in having the music jump off your sit just to dance nonstop.

Rangiku and Shuuei has already been gone out since Rangiku was already drunk and Shuuei volunteered that he will take care of her at his 'house', that Ichigo and Toushiro doubt if he will really take care of her or he just want to have a sex with a hyper Rangiku.

Kira and Momo already gone out also since they were already can't stop their lovemaking. Soi Fong just joined them she couldn't stand seeing a bucket head dance with her Youruichi-sama she curses until she got drunk. Kira said he will just walk Soi Fong home. Toushiro and Ichigo teased him telling him no threesome, with that Kira was flushed with red and Momo have to pull him away from them.

-!!-

"We should go." Grimmjow asks looking at Orihime. She had been quiet since Ichigo started talking with Rukia or flirting.

"Ah…" Orihime shut her eyes. What could possible Ichigo seen with her? She got huge boobs than her, had bigger hips and even taller than her and proud to say more beautiful than her, that what she thought. "Let's stay for a little while."

"You're already looking pathetic." Grimmjow drink his beer that he and Shuuei couldn't finish. He wondered why Orihime is so obsessed with a guy like Ichigo. He could be call handsome like Ichigo. He got his fans club also like Ichigo has.

Orihime just nodded and said goodbye to Ichigo, Toushiro and Ashido even with Rukia forcefully.

As they walk outside, they took a taxi and headed to Grimmjow's house.

-!!-

"So how old are you?" Ashido couldn't stop asking, but he would stop if he felt Kaien's presence around. He didn't want to be kick randomly.

"18." Rukia said. She finishes shining the glasses now all she has to do was go play along with these guys and entertain them.

"Really? You don't look like one though." Ashido said surprisingly. Rukia give a smile she really likes if someone tells her that her image doesn't fit with the age 18. "We're the same age just like LiTtLe Toushiro here." He pats Toushiro in the shoulder.

"Asshole!" Toushiro shrugged but he was surprise too. This Rukia was only 18 and she and he has the same height now he would declare that he's not the only one with the age of 18 that has a height of 5'2.

"oLdiEs!" Ichigo said teasingly while drinking his Cold Bolt and Berry Shake. This people are older than him. He wanted to laugh out loud.

"Shut it, brat!" Toushiro said. He was pissed, knowing what he meant by oldies. Oh after this he wanted to kill him outside the lounge so the lounge could be more popular than ever before with a dead body hanging in front of the entrance.

"Brat? Don't be a dope! I'm taller than you!" Ichigo said proudly.

"How old are you anyway?" Ashido asks.

"17." Ichigo said.

"Aren't you too tall for your own good?" Rukia wanted it to take as a complement but seems like she's teasing him.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo was glad that she was now talking to him. He smirks.

"Yeah too good for a 24/7 ejaculation!" Toushiro grin knowing what Rukia meant about the comment or tease that she gave to Ichigo.

"Fuck you! I'm not like that!" Ichigo said, now he know what she meant, she do have a humor. Ichigo thought.

They laughed; it was been awhile since she talks dirts to other people other than Ukitake. Rukia thought were Ukitake is, she's kind of worried about Kaien. "Aren't you guys going to dance? It's already 2:45 am the last music will be held and we are going to close."

"Really? Toushiro am going to get some fuckbabies tonight, want to join or you have a girlfriend already?" Ashido asks really disappointed that he won't see and talk to the beautiful bartender in front of them.

"I'll skip." Toushiro simply said.

"How 'bout you Ichigo?" Ashido look at Ichigo who was beside Toushiro.

"Nah, I'll skip also. Nice meeting you anyway" Ichigo shake hands with Ashido and he was gone dancing.

Rukia spotted immediately Kaien dancing with Youruichi and the others. No matter how you look at it, he was already drunk.

"Hey, Kuchiki…" Toushiro murmured.

Rukia snap out of it and look at Toushiro immediately. Rukia then frowned there was something wrong now, the way he looks, his eyes telling her to listen carefully to the next conversation that they were having. "Yes?"

"I heard you can read tarot cards." He said seriously. Ichigo look at Toushiro, he really didn't like it because it always gives him the creeps just remembering the incident happened with Mahana.

"What about it?" Rukia couldn't see what he was really pointing out. It was like someone was protecting him, a spirit. _Shit!_ Rukia couldn't believe what she just saw. _A tail? No maybe hands or claws! What was that?_

"I heard too that your predictions always says the truth." Toushiro took notice of her looks, she was really pretty but he shook those thoughts in his head as she was looking at him. No she wasn't looking at him. It was the same look when she looks at Orihime. Then he got shivers from his back as he stare at her eyes like demon, causing him to straighten up in his chair.

Ichigo eyes widen as he saw Toushiro's sudden mood. He was just serious a while ago and now he was like freaking out. "What's wrong?"

Toushiro blink and look at Ichigo. "Nothing… "

Rukia raised an eyebrow. _He noticed? No, not him, but the parasite that was with him._ She was expecting him jumping off his chair like that big breast Inoue did but seems like she was wrong; she then thought that he was strong. _Yeah he'll be strong after he dies. _"What about my predictions?" she smirks mockingly. She was enjoying the presence of the parasite.

Toushiro couldn't help but glare at the girl. It's not like she did something wrong, not physically but mentally causing something inside of him to react.

-!!-

**Stay away**

"Huh?" Toushiro thought he heard someone. His eyes grow wider as everything went to black leaving him alone. "I'm I that a bad drinker to fall asleep?" He curses. Wait? He fell asleep right? Then why the hell he can think straight? Of course! It's a dream dumbass!

**Stay away**

He heard it again. "Stay away from whom?" Oh now he was talking with his dream? He then started cursing again.

-!!-

Ichigo was stunned. What happened? Or how did it happen? There wasn't a straight thought in Ichigo's head. He can hardly think straight! For Christ's sake! Why can't he smack him in the face and tell him to wake up? He was awake but he wasn't. Now what kind of conclusion is that? If he was asleep his eyes would be close, not open!

And here he was! Toushiro wasn't moving, his head was face down and… guh! His eyes are wide open like he seen a fucking ghost! There is no such thing as ghost!

No! In a second contrary maybe there is, but it was just a fucking prediction! Prediction? But aren't prediction made by demons? Ghosts? Or so whatever!

-!!-

"I think I need to wake up." Toushiro thought and wondered around the black maze in his dream.

Well maybe it was a dream. Of course it is! There is no such thing as a purely fully goddamn black place in the world! Not even a single person was with him.

"God-sama what's with these obstacles?" He looks up in the sky, shit there's no sky. It was black also but snows were falling down.

Why can't he feel cold when he was wearing thin clothes?

-!!-

Ichigo gulp hard as his hands slowly approaching Toushiro when he felt a tight grip in his wrist as he look who it was, it was Rukia with a smirk on her face. What was she smirking anyway? Can't she see something is wrong with Toushiro?

"Leave him alone for now…" She said taking off the tight grip on his wrist.

"Wha – Why?" Ichigo suddenly thought that she was ordering him. The fuck he notices too that he was commanding her. What the hell's wrong with him?

"Because someone is talking with him right now, you wouldn't want someone bother you if you are talking with someone right?" Rukia was still smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo stand up. It was unbelievable how he got strength suddenly when his legs were shaking earlier just looking at Toushiro. Toushiro's head just face down suddenly then his eyes were wide. He was leaning on the table were Rukia was now wiping since the melts of the ice were pouring down. Avoiding touching like she said. Not even the edge towel hitting him.

"Relax, Kurosaki!" Rukia smiled at him causing Ichigo to have a light blush.

_Shit! This is going no where! I should call an ambulance? Fuck!_ He curses under his breath. He looks at Rukia who was smirking and looking at Toushiro. _Should I call Shuuei? No, Ashido!_ He looks around spotting no maroon hair around. He look at his wrist watch that his father gave him. It was already 2:55 am.

-!!-

Toushiro really wondered what's happening. He can feel something different, scary of all things. Why? Was he shot in the head?

**Stay away**

Toushiro turn around. He needed to voice out. "Show yourself! Let me out of here!" Okay he was now really pissed off. His curses would not reach anyone other than this voice saying 'Stay away'

**Be sensitive, calm yourself**

It said. Toushiro then calm down. For some reason he wasn't scared anymore more like he trusted this voice. "What do you want?"

-!!-

Ukitake was tapping Kaien's back. He was coughing because Youruichi took her revenge by kicking his stomach. Thankfully he wasn't yet vomiting. He sighs. Far away from the dance floor he could see Rukia and the two guys, Kurosaki Ichigo and Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Something bothering you?" Urahara asks.

"Nothing, just –"Ukitake stop and think of a right word to say it.

"Tsk! Tsk! Kaien can you still dance." Gin asks mockingly.

"Shut up-p!" Kaien stand up and leaned on the wall. Breathing.

"So what is it?" Aizen asks.

"Oh, yeah. Ruki" Ukitake sratch the back of his head.

"What about her? Kaien butt in.

"Well just damn look there? You people are not blind to tell the goddamn details!" Ukitake pointed out in the corner where the liquors were held.

Then they all look at it.

"So? They are talking?" Youruichi said not really getting what was Ukitake pointing out.

"Well… look at Hitsugaya." He said.

His head was leaning on the table and Rukia was smirking and looking at him.

"He's drunk?" Gin rubs his chin.

"Well Ruki wouldn't go smirking like that… if she isn't seeing something." Ukitake said.

"What ghost? Bullshit!" Youruichi said. She then slowly walks towards them. Ukitake was on the lead.

-!!-

Rukia was enjoying herself. She never thought she could see something so indifferent. It was panicking. How she wanted to laugh but of course she couldn't the orange hair head might smack her up and then accused because of his friends stroke figure.

-!!-

**Be careful of that woman**

"Woman?" Toushiro blink they been conversing each other. He was surprised to see its figure. It was a dragon. He like dragons but he didn't really want to see one ALIVE and was in front of him. Of course this is all a dream! He just needed to play along.

**Take this seriously, boy**

Toushiro was shock. Did it just read his mind? And Of course it would! It's a dream!

-!!-

Ichigo notice that Rukia wasn't smirking nor smiling anymore she was serious now. Then she walks around to get out from the glass table. She was now outside. Ichigo look at her. She was wearing mini skirt.

"I believe Hitsugaya said you have a healthy sex drive and I think also you don't need to get excited about mini skirts." Rukia said looking at Ichigo. This boy isn't taking interest with her, right?

"What!? No!" Ichigo turn around to face a stunned Toushiro. _Healthy sex drive? _Ichigo eyes widen. He turns around just to feel a soft ball.

No it wasn't a soft ball!

Rukia eyes widen also. She just said what he saw with Toushiro's eyes and she was almost going to pass through him he then suddenly turn around and hit her left breast with his damn cheeks.

_Damn!_ Ichigo stand up and sweatdropped_. Shit! Is that what they call 'screwed up'?_ "I'm sorry… I-I—"

"No… it's okay." Rukia was flush with deep red. Just now she was thinking that the situation between the parasite and Toushiro were being awkward because in Toushiro's inner world he was now calm and cooperating with what she called parasite. Now this freakin' goddamn boy just smacks his cheek in her left breast that even Kaien haven't done yet! Wait she didn't want Kaien doing that also but yeah, shit! Rukia couldn't snap with her thoughts now.

-!!-

Ukitake and the others jaw dropped with the scene that they saw. Kaien was eyes widen. Gin opens his close eyes showing his bloody red pupil and he wasn't smiling anymore.

"What the fu—"Kaien was cut off when Youruichi put her hand in Kaien's mouth they were really near Rukia and the two guys.

"What are you doing Youruichi-san?" Urahara asks.

"Let see what will happen…" She smirks, she really wasn't expecting this.

Kaien couldn't breathe….

-!!-

**She's near**

"The woman?" Toushiro asks now he was taking this seriously.

**Yes, be careful she is not yet to be trusted**

-!!-

Rukia was now in a straight thinking. She was now near Toushiro. How wonderful that he cooperated fastly with the soul.

-!!-

**She's not yet to be trusted… Now run**

"Huh?" Toushiro then felt something; shivers came every where in his body. **Danger.** That was the feeling, something was approaching.

**Run!**

-!!-

Toushiro slap Rukia's hand away from him. He jump off and was standing and there was a distance between them, about inches just not to get close to her.

Ichigo was surprised. Rukia was going to touch Toushiro when he suddenly woke up, raised his head and his eyes were widen with glare, slap her hand and jump off. "Toushiro…"

-!!-

Gin then glared at Toushiro his eyes were sharp and his bloody eye pupils' scan him. Toushiro thought that someone was looking at him behind and turn around to meet Gin's blood thirsty look.

The music stops. It was already 3:00am and Kyoukaro was aware of the event that was happening.

Ukitake frowned not so happy about what's happening.

-!!-

Rukia then took a step. Toushiro was alert and step back immediately. Rukia smirk. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Ichigo just stood there. Didn't know what to say or to do.

"Well I think you two should go home now." Ukitake said pointing the people who were already leaving. He then smiles. "We don't know what happened but eventually we know." He laughs trying to ease up the tension.

Toushiro then calm down. "Let's go Ichigo." Lastly glance at Rukia, who was having a smirk on her face. He couldn't stop having suspicion on her.

"I hOpE yOu'll cOmE bAcK" Rukia said still grinning at Toushiro.

**-- Author's Corner --**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

I think I'll need to change the story line… I was thinking, I hate being stuck with school life forever! I need a thriller for this so that my readers won't get bored or something. Or might lose interest with my story :(

Well I hope not! Tell me what you think anyway!


	6. Presence Number 6

**Face Up the Changes**

Toushiro Hitsugaya was locking in his room. The circles around his eyes were really exposed. He couldn't sleep well last night and he wouldn't want to sleep either not after countering something such unspeakable thing.

It wasn't normal, he knew, everybody would say it too. If only they would believe what he says… but who would? Is she the only one? Kuchiki Rukia? No hell he'll get closer to her. He knew it was because of her.

Now because of her he can see something, which normal people wouldn't have.

**Ghost**

-!!-

Ichigo Kurosaki was sleeping tightly in his bed. His phone was ringing all the time. He didn't care for now… the circles in his eyes were bothering him. He too couldn't sleep well last night, maybe because of his friend's attitude towards this girl.

This girl, who was acting very weird well maybe only to him but he knew his friend lied about something. The time he was staring at nothing, he knew something happened to him that time.

He really wanted to know everything that night but god Toushiro was a fast runner! _Annoying brat!_ He thought.

But he was worried about her. Why? Why was he worried about her?

**Suspicion**

-!!-

Rukia and Byakuya were eating in the kitchen. It was silent, Rukia wondered if he was mad about yesterday… She didn't mean to be rude to the guest. But that white haired guy really interests her. He was strong well after he dies.

And who would guess she would meet something that supposed to be not exist anymore. That parasite too, interests her and she wondered when she will meet up with it again.

But she was really surprised it was very alert in her presence. Maybe it was scared that she will exorcism it. But oh well everything was good. Then something pop out in Rukia's mind. That orange haired kid, he was rather weird well to her… He got this aura that once you are in his territory you will not get away.

She should keep a watch in this kid too. She thought.

"Ruki…" Byakuya stop eating, eyeing his little sister. He had known what happened last night with that orange haired kid. "You should stop playing around."

Rukia eyes widened. _Is he really mad?_ "What do you mean?"

"I meant about having some reading… I heard of last night. And particularly Ukitake said you were having interest in that white haired kid and that scum!" Byakuya stared at her. He was serious, he wouldn't want his sister be near with that scum a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo.

"He said that?!" Rukia stand up. Ukitake was so dead! She really meant that he has interest with Toushiro Hitsugaya but with Kurosaki? Kurosaki Ichigo? No way! "I'm not interested with them both!" _great I just lied to my own brother!_ Rukia's eyes were twitching in nervous for telling a lie. But well she was a bit interested with the orange hair… wait what the hell is she saying?

"Oh really?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Even though I knew you just lied, I'll trust your words. But fear me Ruki for those kids are not normal." Byakuya stand up leaving Rukia alone in the kitchen as maids rush their way to clean up his breakfast.

Rukia sit down again and raised the fork. She sighed, then again… Rukia's eyes widened. Rukia then run to the door to check up his brother, he wasn't their anymore. "What the hell…." Rukia couldn't believe what she heard… how? "How did he know that those two are not normal…? I'm sure I told everybody to not to tell him… Shit!" Rukia curses!

He shouldn't know anything, even though their generation was having some weird phenomenon (power). She was sure that he hasn't had that! Well now… maybe he has… but why would he not tell her?

-!!-

Youruichi was having fun jumping on Urahara's bed. She and the others were sleeping over except for Ukitake and Kaien well because Kaien was really drunk. For some time now they are discussing about the white haired kid.

"Youruichi-san… I already knew what your panty's color is… would you just take them off to see some different view?" Urahara open his fan and smiled widely. As he expected he was kick in the face.

"Pervert!" Youruichi hissed.

"Do you need to call him that? Now that you two are sleeping together?" Gin said with always a big grin in his face, obviously he was mocking Youruichi.

"Shut up, Gin or I'll kick your balls!" Yourichi threatens. But to her dismay he just shrugged.

"We should get some reading to Ruki… It might help a little for this little matter." Aizen was playing Tekken in Urahara's ps2.

"You called this 'a little matter'? God what's gotten in your head Aizen? This isn't a little matter! After all Ruki was supposed to be only the one who can see those abnormal phenomenons!" Youruichi said sitting at Urahara's back. She was finish to kick him.

"Aren't ya bit rude? I can see them too, ya know!" Gin said raising his hand on the air to be noticed.

"Well… I think you're different…" Youruichi said staring at him.

"Which way?" Gin asks not smiling.

"Well…." Youruichi put his finger in her chin and closed her eyes to think.

"Well?" Gin sit down in Urahara's bed.

"More like you are a psycho…" Urahara said flipping Youruichi's skirt as he hungrily pokes her ass.

Youruichi was surprised and gave him a hurtful kick in his balls. "Mind keeping your hands on your own when somebody's around?"

"That gotta hurt!" Gin said happily seeing Urahara get tortured in pain.

"Well I need to go home now… I'll see you guys later…" Aizen stretch his arms up and exited.

"Well I gotta go too…! Bye-bye!" Gin waves at them.

Until everyone was gone Urahara started unbuttoning Youruichi's blouse. "Finally the peace and heaven has collapse…" Kissing her in the neck.

"Don't dare leave a hickey…" Youruichi said helping him get off his clothes and her clothes. "Or else this heavenly body won't be yours anymore." Youruichi smirk as she lay down in bed.

"Oh, then I need to keep my mouth to myself then…" Urahara said as he simply lay on top of her.

-!!-

Ukitake was putting the electric fan beside Kaien; he was too heavy to be put in his room to have some fresh air in the air conditioner. Since Ukitake was really independent he really didn't get himself a maid, not even a bodyguard.

"Kaien you are a pain in the ass…" Ukitake's cellphone then vibrate. "Who could this be? So early in the morning…"

Rukia Kuchiki:

**Hey, I need you to accompany me to the groceries.**

**We need to talk about something too, about Byakuya aniki.**

**How's Kaien…? :3**

Ukitake blink. _Groceries? Why the hell would she go for a grocery when her house is full of damn foods and stuffs?_ But he really didn't mind. Anyway he felt he was going to be in trouble about the topic of Byakuya.

-!!-

Rukia received a reply from Ukitake.

Joushiro Ukitake:

**Why would you go for groceries when your house is already full? Anyway Kaien is **

**fine, drooling and snoring in my sofa…**

**I need help… how about I accompany you and after that you'll help me with Kaien? **

**:D**

Rukia laugh out suddenly, she was excited to see Kaien drooling and hearing him snoring in Ukitake's sofa.

-!!-

Rukia Kuchiki:

**I'll wait you at the usually café. :D**

**At around 12 in the afternoon**

Ukitake send an okay to her, and started going to shower.

-!!-

Ichigo nonstop calling Toushiro. The damn brat was really stubborn, Ichigo thought. And when he was about to hung up, someone pick it up. "Toushiro..?"

"What?" The other line said.

"God's of fuck! It took you an hour to answer it! You know that? What happened?" Ichigo busted out his anger in the phone.

"Yeah, I know. You were so damn annoying that I couldn't stand enduring it another hour!"

"Shut it! Now back to the topic… what happened?" Ichigo was now serious.

"Come here…"

"What?" Ichigo frowned at the phone. Was he seducing him?

"I said come to my house, we need to talk…"

Ichigo felt like his girlfriend is inviting him in her house… "Fine." Ichigo scratch the back of his bright orange hair. "You act like a girl dammnit…!" Ichigo said in a low voice but could be hear in the other line.

"What th—"

Ichigo hung up before the brat would change his mind and won't let him get to his house. He needed a bath and his lovely motorcycle.

-!!-

Rukia and Ukitake met up at the café leaving Kaien, drooling and snoring in Ukitake's sofa.

"I really can't wait to see Kaien…." Rukia said with a broad smile on her face.

"ReAlLy…." Ukitake said in a playful tone.

Rukia smirk. As they got to the mall, Ukitake started picking up some snacks for Kaien… the guy was an eater more like gluttony… but he never gets fat.

"Say… about Hitsugaya-kun…" Ukitake started grabbing some snacks.

"You use –kun to him? Well, that's new for you…" Rukia said not facing him she was looking at some random tags on the logo.

"Hey! I address Aizen as Souske-kun sometimes…" Ukitake turn around and remembered something. "Hey…"

"What now?" she was holding a kitkat.

"The kid with orange hair, Ichigo-kun…" Ukitake started.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, still not facing Ukitake. That kid just bump into her chest, it suddenly gave her shivers. His cheeks were hard as it looks like.

"You okay Ruki?" Ukitake suddenly got worried after he saw her suddenly shiver. "Have a cold or something?"

"Nah, it's nothing…" Rukia said still not facing him…

"Really? You like him do you?" Ukitake was only guessing.

Rukia suddenly wanted to turn around. But no! She doesn't even know if she was blushing or not, but hell she was really feeling warm. "And why would I like him?"

"Well, that is you wouldn't blush like that or act like that" Ukitake sighed. "Youngsters these days!" Ukitake give a tsk! Tsk! To her.

Rukia suddenly turn around, and Ukitake meet up her red face.

**-- Author's Corner --**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS! PWEASE REVIEW!**

I've been updating really late, haven't I? Sorry… I really don't have a time to do some writing because of too many assignments.

**Next Issue:** Ichigo and Rukia met up again!! What react would they get?

**Don't forget to review please?**


End file.
